


The Wait Will Kill Me

by Alrym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrym/pseuds/Alrym
Summary: Hermione is waiting desperately for her husband to get in contact with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Domestic!HHR





	The Wait Will Kill Me

Hermione felt like a cat on a hot tin roof. She had also lashed out at the last person who had dared to enter her office. You had to be a real moron to hand your rewritten report on cauldron thickness in today of all days.

Reproachfully, she stared at the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. What was taking him so long? Harry should have contacted her by now. Hermione went over to the fireplace.

She considered to just leave the Ministry and return home. It was not like she would get anything done. Her hand was already hovering over the small bowl with floo powder.

With an enormous whoosh, a head appeared in the middle of the fireplace. Hermione squeaked and jumped back in surprise.

From out of the flames, Harry cocked a questioning eyebrow at her. “Are you alright?”

“Am I alright? You ask me if I'm alright? What has taken you so long? I've been waiting for you! I thought something had gone wrong!” Hermione ranted because she knew nobody but her husband could see her.

Harry shook his head in mild annoyance at her. When his head vanished, Hermione hurriedly stepped forward to throw floo powder into the still green flames.

She had barely arrived at her destination when everyone screamed at her, “Happy Birthday!”

Small bodies collided with her and arms gabbed her. Two small faces were looking up at her with shining eyes. Her daughter's hair was still damp.


End file.
